Derecho sobre tu historia
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Y entonces aquél sargento logró lo inevitable: Ganarle al terrible emperador Shao Kahn en un mortal torneo. Sin embargo, otras personas tratarían de sacar provecho de dicho suceso, justo como hizo Johnny Cage. Ambientado en el ending de Kurtis en MK9.


Johnny al enterarse de las declaraciones que hizo Stryker sobre el pedir los derechos de su historia para hacer algo en la pantalla grande, simplemente se rió. Disfrutaba de una gran cerveza en la sala de su mansión, descansando en un cómodo sofá azul cuando vio la negación que hizo el policía. Cage no era un mal actor, tal vez uno mediocre con una actitud altanera pero, de ahí en fuera se esforzaba mucho en sus proyectos. Cerró los ojos por un momento ideando su próximo plan, no dejaría que una "moda" como Stryker, en cierta forma lo era debido a que en algunos años la invasión que ganó a Kahn se olvidaría, le negara acceso a una cantidad grande de billetes verdes.

Terminó el trago y salió de su hogar, cerró la puerta por si algún idiota entraba y, se dirigió hasta un deportivo rojo que tenía en el garaje, con las llaves que poseía de decoración un Johnny Cage en miniatura encendió el motor y emprendió el viaje hasta la residencia de Stryker. Durante el trayecto veía la destrucción que causaron las criaturas del mundo exterior, edificios por los suelos y alguno que otro operativo de limpieza y rescate de supervivientes, empezaba a idear el escenario del nuevo filme. Al cabo de unas horas alcanzó a visitar unos apartamentos donde se suponía ahí residía Kurtis.

El policía vivía en un segundo piso, fue bueno para Cage subir escalones debido a que los ascensores se averiaron. El sitio parecía cómodo, las paredes del edificio eran de piedra rojiza, en su interior habían una gran cantidad de muebles de madera así como pequeños bancos. Tenían hasta un buffet donde los inquilinos podían descansar de sus habitaciones y bajar a comer. Después de tal insufrible caminata hacia arriba el actor llegó, tocó la puerta donde habitaba Stryker y esperó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Cage? —Preguntó Kurtis al abrir la puerta de madera de su hogar.

—¡Qué bonito día! ¿No es así? Me agrada el lugar en el que vives —Dijo Cage ignorando la pregunta del sargento.

—Habla bien que pareces idiota ¿Qué es lo que quieres? más te vale responder antes de que te espose y te lleve al departamento de policía por acoso —Muy serio volvió a preguntar, no estaba muy cómodo con la presencia de Johnny.

—Bueno, te diré por qué estoy aquí. Vi que has rechazado la propuesta de Hollywood para hacer una película que relatara hechos importantes de tu vida, vine yo personalmente a saber el por qué —Respondió Cage rascando su cabeza.

—Ahora que lo dices, decidí negarme a eso porque estoy harto de tener a gente que me vigile a donde quiera que vaya, es estresante tener que estar lidiando con cientos y cientos de personas que piden una estúpida foto mía junto con los hijos de mujeres con muñecos mal fabricados de mí y... No me agradas como para que tú le des vida a Kurtis Stryker. Ahora vete, seguro hay una persona tóxica que si nos ve a ambos aquí, pasarán ideas erróneas en su cabeza —Sentenció queriendo cerrar la puerta pero la mano de Cage lo detuvo.

—De verdad quiero interpretarte, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me des los derechos de tu historia? —Dijo Johnny sonriendo.

—Vete de aquí y deja de molestarme. Es mi día libre y quiero descansar —Cansado habló el hombre con sólo unos shorts negros y camisa de color azul, tocando sus ojos.

—Y si... ¿Participas dentro de la película? Sí, eres tú propio personaje y yo... ¡El director! —Ideó el castaño al rubio. Stryker abrió los ojos sorprendido y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Tú... ¿Tú como mi director? Sólo vete por favor, no te hagas de ilusiones —Dudoso dijo Kurtis cruzando sus brazos. Dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta de su hogar.

Johnny estaba desilusionado, aunque empezó a resignarse de que quizás era mejor abocarse a otros trabajos, Mimo Ninja ll o algún filme relacionado a la invasión de Shao Kahn, bajó las escaleras desanimado. Al estar en la recepción, un sujeto loco entró: Era un hombre joven de menos de treinta años, de piel blanca y su cabello era rubio, tenía el rostro descubierto. Su vestimenta era negra en su mayoría, al ver a Cage tratar de salir por la puerta principal, él sacó una pequeña pistola y le disparó, no quería que alguien frustrara sus planes. Tras eso atacó a las personas presentes, iba en búsqueda de Kurtis Stryker en una misión para matarle, al no recibir respuesta de en qué habitación el policía se encontraba, comenzó a asesinar a los civiles en esa pequeña sala.

Kurtis escuchó lo sucedido y pidió refuerzos, armado bajó con cuidado los escalones, al ver a Cage tirado en el suelo y a otros civiles más se hizo a la idea de lo que sucedía. El psicópata estaba ahí, apuntando al policía. Había un sentimiento de rabia por lo que ese hombre hizo, el súper policía quería dispararle a la cabeza pero eso haría todo más fácil, "Kobra" o al menos así fue como lo reconoció Stryker, jaló del gatillo, en espera del fatal disparo que matara a su enemigo. Lo único que obtuvo fue el sonido de una pistola accionada sin balas, por más que intentara apretar de esa palanca no había acción alguna, al parecer se encasquilló. Kurtis mas que feliz arremetió atacando al homicida en las piernas para empezar a golpearlo en la cara, tras eso lo esposó.

—Escúchame bien pequeña puta, te has metido en lugares donde no debías: Matarte facilitará todo para ti, por eso... Por eso vamos a hacer tus últimos días de vida MISERABLES. ¿Qué eres? ¿Dragón Negro? ¿Un simple mocoso estúpido violento? —Dijo Kurtis pateando la cara del criminal —Amenazó furioso el sargento. Se acercó a los cuerpos de las personas caídas en búsqueda de algún sobreviviente pero, todos estaban muertos, incluso una mujer embarazada que murió con sus manos en el estómago. Fue a ver a Cage, tosía sangre, tenía dos heridas de bala en el estómago muy profundas.

—Resiste actor, pronto estarás bien —Consoló el rubio tomando de una mano a Carlton con fuerza.

—Esto no lo anoté... en mi agenda... No siento nada —Adormecido dijo Johnny, sonriendo a pesar de las circunstancias. —Es gracioso, he venido por una cosa y... salgo con otra. No quiero morir... yo no... —No volvió a hablar el engreído sujeto.

Una ambulancia y automóviles llegaron, varios policías bajaron de sus vehículos atendiendo a Kurtis mientras otros tomaban a "Kobra" y lo llevaban arrastrando debido a que este no podía pararse. Sonya se encargó de atender a Stryker para que le contara lo que sucedió, unos camilleros tomaron a Cage y lo subieron a la gran bestia blanca y roja, transportándolo lo más rápido posible.

El sargento explicó lo acontecido a Blade, ella negaba con su cabeza que algo de tal magnitud sucediera, aconsejó a Kurtis empacar sus pertenencias y buscar un lugar más privado para vivir, que algo así en cualquier momento iba a suceder. Ahora ambos tenían que ir al departamento de policía a llenar informes y presentar esa pequeña denuncia contra el Dragón Negro, aunque las ideas del policía eran otras.

El cielo se volvía cada vez más gris, la lluvia descendía con fiereza en las transitadas calles de la ciudad de New York, el aire era frío, todo tenía aspecto fúnebre. Algunas personas tomaban fotografías, tan rápido llegó una furgoneta perteneciente a una cadena de noticias y un equipo técnico cubriendo el material. En el camino por la autopista, el curtido hombre pensaba en los giros que dio ese día, cómo de un momento a otro la vida puede cambiar. Se sentía fatal por Cage, en cierta forma culpable, si tan sólo le hubiera dicho que se quedara un momento más...

—Ya sabes cómo va esto Kurt, una firma aquí, declaración allá y... Sentencia de muerte por múltiple homicidio —Dijo Sonya al bajar del automóvil. Llegaron a un gran lugar, era un sitio muy extenso con pasto mojado de color verde, habían varios oficiales dispersos en una gran entrada de puertas color marrón, dentro del edificio estaban unas oficinas con algunas gentes atendiendo llamadas telefónicas, secretarias de trajes negros o investigadores o consejeros acompañados de algún miembro de un cuerpo de criminología. Era mucha gente. Jax estaba esperando, abrazó a su gran amigo y agradeció a los Elder Gods que estaba bien.

El afroamericano comentó que se hizo una investigación sobre el atacante, no era nada más que un simple vándalo callejero que tenía cargos por asalto o pleito urbano con algunas personas, que con lo que hizo no volvería a ver la luz del día, Stryker pidió hablar con Kobra. El rubio se encontró con el delincuente en una habitación pequeña, había una mesa de metal que los separaba.

—¿Por qué tuviste que matarlos si a mí era al que buscabas? —Preguntó Kurtis bastante tranquilo.

—Quería divertirme. Me gusta ver los rostros de mis víctimas, notar su miedo, urgar en sus pensamientos de muerte, rezando a cosas que no existen —Contestó el psicópata riendo.

—¿Quién te ha enviado? —Tornándose serio dijo Kurt.

—Ya lo sabes poli, tú y esa perra detrás de aquel vidrio. Lo que daría por poner mis manos y mi cara en sus grandes... —Trató de continuar su frase pero fue interrumpido el depravado.

—¿Kano?... No..., si va a matar un objetivo, lo hace de manera personal: ¿El dejaría que alguien más se ensuciara las manos por una presa importante?... No lo creo, no eres nada más que un loco al que le encanta matar gente. Felicidades, tuviste tus presas ¿Sabes que es lo mejor?: Esa perra de la que hablas, su amigo negro y yo vamos a hacerte cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir hasta de haber nacido. —Amenazó muy feliz Stryker.

—¡Tengo mis derechos policía! Ja, lo perderás todo por mí —Cínico habló el loco volviendo a reír.

—¡Jackson! ¡Blade! ¡Díganle a Kabal que apague esa cámara en este instante!, tenemos asuntos por atender... —Ordenó el sargento, Kobra miró como el punto rojo de una pequeña cámara se apagaba y un hombre muy alto de color se ponía nudillos de latón en sus manos —Te dije que haríamos tu vida imposible, perra.

Acto seguido por un pequeño retrovisor Kabal veía cómo su gran amigo dejaba expuesto su lado salvaje, empezando a electrocutar al preso y atacarlo con furia por parte de sus manos, lo mismo hacía su compañero que hasta le escupía y trataba de asfixiarlo con unos cables. Kabal se sentía feliz de saber que, a pesar de que fue un criminal, no tuvo el mismo destino que ese pobre bastardo, Kurtis y sus amigos lo perdonaron porque veían un alma pura ahí, algo bueno dentro.

Era un circo de sangre, el policía de gorra sacó un bastón y lo azotó repetidas veces en el estómago, esa frustración por años se reveló, tenia su saco de boxeo gratis, uno que pedía piedad y lloraba. Pensaron que era demasiado, así que Stryker tomó una almohada de un sofá, sacó la pistola, puso el objeto blando en la cara del tipo y le disparó en la cabeza.

—Iré a ver a Cage, le debo una disculpa al pobre, bueno, eso si no está muerto —Dijo Kurtis limpiando su sudor con un trapo.

—Claro. No te preocupes por lo que pase después aquí, sin cuerpo dudo mucho que le tomen importancia a la desaparición de un homicida. Quan-Chi me enseñó trucos para transportar cosas por agujeros mágicos. Ve a por el actor —Sonrió Jax, diciendo unas extrañas palabras aprendidas cuando estuvo en el infierno, una extraña luz se apreció, absorbiendo la sangre y el cuerpo de Kobra. También absorbió a Kurtis, sólo que esta vez lo llevó al hospital con unas instrucciones dadas por el sargento.

Llegó a un pasillo blanco con luces del mismo color en los techos, habían puertas con distintas personas dentro, unas llorando a mares con algún fallecido a un lado, otras bastante felices compartiendo regalos, globos y sonrisas... Y una en especifico donde estaba Johnny, solo sin que nadie le hiciera compañía. El hombre vestido de azul abrió la puerta y entró, cerrando esta al ingresar. El actor estaba despierto, estaba feliz de ver a alguien.

—Hola Cage ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó el policía, tomando una silla negra sentándose a un lado del castaño.

—Bien, bueno... No me disparan todos los días ¿Sabes? —Respondió riéndose, estaba contento de tener a ese sujeto a su lado.

—Si no te hubiera echado de esa forma tú no estarías aquí —Arrepentido comentó sus actos, tomando de una mano a Cage.

—¡Qué va!, estaba invadiendo tu privacidad. Además ¿Quién iba a saber que un loco aparecería matando gente? Y... está bien si no quieres esa película sobre ti y yo como tu intérprete, entiendo tus inconvenientes —Habló con sinceridad Johnny, dando un respiro hondo.

—Sobre eso, quiero que hagas ese proyecto. Incluso quiero que trabajemos juntos en ello. Lamento mucho haberte tratado así Johnny. Supongo ibas con buenas intenciones como para que yo te hiriera de esa forma —Pidiendo perdón dijo el rubio, mirando fijamente a los ojos del actor.

—Espero y no hagas esto porque me tienes lástima al verme así.

—No, para nada. Puedes incluso tomar estos sucesos y dramatizar más de lo debido, darle el "Efecto Cage" característico tuyo.

—Tuve una visión extraña ahora que vi tus ojos marrones, parece que veía a ese sujeto que nos atacó en un pésimo estado, parecía que le golpeaban... Lo mataste... Oh Stryker, dime que es sólo producto de la medicina lo que vi —Nervioso interrogó el protagonista de innumerables películas. El oficial asintió, dijo que sólo era una ilusión fantástica, que debería descansar, que mañana tendrían mucho trabajo escribiendo guiones y diseñando personajes.

—Kabal y yo nos mudaremos, ese lugar ya no es seguro para ambos. ¿Dónde crees que podamos alojarnos por un tiempo? —Preguntó el oficial desconcertado.

—Ya que seremos colegas cercanos, ¡Puedes irte a vivir conmigo!, además, algo de protección me vendría bien —Aconsejó Johnny muy alegre.

—Parece que no son tan erróneas aquellas ideas de las que hablé... ¡Genial!, deja llamo a este hombre para que lleve todo a tu residencia. Será lo mejor, que te parece como título "Asesino a sueldo" o algo que relacione lo que sucedió en la invasión de Kahn y este día.

Ambos empezaron a intercambiar ideas, el lado cineasta de Kurtis empezó a fluir junto a una cercana relación con Cage, empezando por verle ahora con una perspectiva diferente.


End file.
